the mix up
by olive2097
Summary: When something happens to the teleport where do Kirk and Bones end up? The real question is when?
1. Chapter 1

"Beam us up, Scotty!" said Kirk as he and Bones hid in a closet, hands clasped, waiting for the familiar feeling of the_. Scotty had wanted to test out one of his hypothesizes and Bones and Kirk had been the only ones to volunteer. (well Kirk had volunteered Bones was just talked in to it later) The test was not going as planned and resulted in Kirk and Bones getting chased into the closet they were now occupying.

"When I get my hands on that stupid, son of a bitch." Bones muttered eyes closed squeezing Kirks hand in a very firm clutch.

"Scotty!" Kirk said into his com warningly "If I don't make it back from London of all places my ghost will haunt your-"

Just then they felt the familiar feeling of being beamed to the ship and they tried to unclasp hands, they wouldn't need _that _rumor running about the ship. just as they managed to do so they landed but the floor beneath their feet didn't feel like the ships. Both men opened their eyes to discover a very messy room. they turned toward each other in confusion. _Where were they? _

Kirk started to talk into his com trying to get information from the Enterprise. Bones started to look about the room trying to find any thing that made the room identifiable.

"Bones the com isn't working." Kirk said hitting the communicator on the side seeing if that would fix it. He turned his back to Bones and took apart his communicator to see the problem. Bones was looking at something on a table between the two windows.

"Jim," he said with a uneasy tone in his voice "Jim come look at this."

Kirk sighed and walked over to Bones and the object in front of him. It was silver, about 15 inches wide and about two inches thick, it had a wire protruding from the side, and in the middle of the object was a white emblem of an apple with a part missing. Kirk scrunched his eyebrows the object looked slightly familiar, like he had seen it some where but he couldn't place where.

"I think this is a computer." Bones said with confusion

"That can't be" said Kirk looking at him " all computers like this were destroyed or put into museums."

They backed away from the computer hitting the table behind them. Just then a person came out from behind a door( that seemed to only open if someone made it) and looked at them with confusion.

"What are you doing in our flat?" he said with an english accent and anger in his voice. Even if this man was shorter then the both of them they were still afraid. He had something about him even if he was dressed in only his boxers and a white undershirt that made him commanding. Just then another man came out of the room the smaller man had just previously exited. He was wearing a robe and something similar to the outfit the other man had on. This man was tall and angler high cheek bones and dark corners and curls.

John, are you talki-" the taller man noticed the pair leaning on the table in their kitchen and looked them over eyes soaking up every detail. His eyes narrowed "John these men seem to be out of place."

"Yah, Sherlock I know there in out flat." said John looking annoyed


	2. Chapter 2

The taller man- Sherlock apparently-walked over and stood in front of them.

"John," he said eyes still searching the men "I can't . . . . they . . . ." he seemed at a loss for words and looked a little helplessly at John who ran his hand over his face and through his short sandy hair

"Sherlock what do you mean you can't?" Sounding surprised and annoyed at the same time.

"I mean I can't tell any thing about them!" he shouted causing the men under his gaze to jump "this one"- he pointed to bones- "was married, not any more still has a tan line from the ring that suggests that you don't usually get a lot of sun but its faded enough that you get some sun meaning you work indoors but travel by the different tan lines means more than one place. but past that I have no idea. this one"- he pointed to Kirk- " by the way he holds him self and the scars I can see he is a fighter gets in a lot of fights. The clothes they wear say uniform being so similar in design, uniform for what I have no idea- don't laugh John like I know you want to." he said pointing a finger at John with out looking at him. John just smiled and pushed Sherlock out of the way of the two men.

"Well if Sherlock can't figure you out he'll want to keep you about to find out more." he said giving a small sympathetic smile to the pair of them. then sticking out a hand he said "John Watson, thats Sherlock Holmes sulking in the corner" John shook both of the mens hands as they introduced themselves shock in their voices

"Captain Jim Kirk"

"B-" Kirk smiled "Dr. Leonard McCoy"

"Oh your a doctor so am I!" said John smiling at Bones

"What is the star-date?" Kirk asked John feeling very confused

"Star-date?" scoffed Sherlock from across the room "If you mean year-"

"It's 2013" said John cutting Sherlock off and turning to look at him as if saying be nice.

"2013! WHAT? If we ever get home Jim I swear to god I am going to kill that Scottish b-"

"Bones! Just calm down someones playing a joke on us." he turned to 'John' and 'Sherlock' "Who asked you to do this? Scotty? Where are we any way?" he smiled at the other men but when they looked very confused he started to panic "This is a joke right?" dreading the answer

"No" said Sherlock bluntly "I don't joke much." John shook his head in agreement

_They had gone back in time? How? Why this place? _Kirk wondered mind jumbled with the new development. out of the corner of his eye he saw Bones move as if by instant he turned toward him just in time to see him fall forward. He caught him and lowered him to the ground.

"I thought you said you would stop fainting every time you get confused." he grumbled as John rushed to help "It's no big deal John he just faints when he doesn't know how to deal with a situation it's either this or he pukes. It's only extreme cases that he faints, one of them must be time travel." Half listing to Jim John checked Leonard over to make sure that that was indeed what happened by the end of Jim's speech he concluded that Leonard _had_ fainted.

"What are other reasons that cause him to faint?" asked Sherlock now beside Kirk

"How did you-" Kirk jumped when did he get here? "What?"

"_What are the other reasons_?" Sherlock said annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"Oh," said Kirk searching is mind for all he new about the year 2013 finding what he was looking for he smiled and said "Me kissing him for the first time."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month. A month since they had just appeared in their living room of their flat. A month of wearing the same four pieces of clothing borrowed from John and Sherlock. 29 days since Kirk had discovered the internet. 28 since he discovered Tumblr.

"Bones come look at this its a _website. _I found other websites but this one is by far the coolest." Jim said sitting on the couch while Bones looked over his shoulder leaning on the arm of the couch. "It's called _Tumblr. _Bones you can look and read all sorts of stuff! Bones! Look, there are these things called links that you can click, witch is what this is called, and it will take you to the website. Anyway look the lost season of Doctor Who! Finally we can figure out what happened to-"

"Jim, in the words of River Song - Spoilers."

"Oh, right."

One month of living together, and no one had killed another. After this month of not doing any thing Jim decided to get a job. A part-time job at a shop just around the corner. You could call the place and find a repairman for anything. Jim was the electronics expert (even if he took it apart before repairing it).

Soon Jim and Bones had moved in completely taking John's old room. With some help from John (and some money donated by Sherlock) they found clothes that suited them. The flat mates seemed to settle into a routine. Jim had taken to helping John cook or cook by himself. Bones had tasked with the job of making sure they didn't let anything slip from the future. (This was especially hard since Jim had watched a lot of the modern TV shows and wanted to yell at characters that it would be ok or not in upcoming seasons) Also Bones would help John with getting groceries. Sherlock, well Sherlock did what Sherlock did.

At dinner Sherlock and Jim would get in to deep discussions, sometimes dragging Bones or John into the conversation. John and Bones would discuss the medical field with the occasional topic change made by Bones. Over all they meshed very well. Sherlock even found himself liking the two men as well.

"John?" he asked one night after the other couple had gone upstairs.

"Yes, Sherlock?" John replied not looking up rom his laptop

"I like them," Sherlock said sincerity in his words "Jim keeps surprising me. It is somewhat annoying. Bones is very easy to talk to. Witch is odd since the only doctor I seem to get along with is you."

John smiled glad that Sherlock had made more friends. "Jim surprises you?"

"Yes" said Sherlock as if it were obvious "He is a genius but he seems to not want to show it. It is odd."

"Not every one wants to flaunt that fact Sherlock. Not everyone is you."

"True, I doubt the world would want another me."

They even stayed after the case.

This case was hart wrenching. John had to work an extra shift at the clinic so Bones went out to grab a few groceries. Jim was at the flat with Sherlock comparing notes on some joint experiment Jim had been dragged into. When Bones hadn't come back after a half hour Jim started to worry. He had only needed to get three things. He should be home by now. Jim called Bones's cell phone he had gotten earlier that month. Jim was looking at something Sherlock had shown him on the microscope so he put his phone on speaker (something he found out a few days previous). It went to voice mail.

"Hello Mr. Kirk Mr. Holmes." the voice was icy and condescending. Jim's head snapped up along with Sherlock's "I'm sure you will both be hearing this. You see Mr. Kirk Sherlock here seems to like your partner so I will be keeping him. Good day." There was a beep for the message but Jim had ended the call.

"I know that voice," said Sherlock jumping up and grabbing his phone and coat along with his scarf. "Coming?"

Jim jumped up and grabbed his coat before following Sherlock out the door.

Jim Kirk was the captain of the Enterprise he had saved Pike from rogue Romulans. He had saved countless lives and his own crew. Hell, he had come back to life. So why did Jim feel a very large sense of foreboding?


End file.
